falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Irish Republican Army
The New Irish Republican Army (Irish: Nua Óglaigh na hÉireann), or NIRA is the offensive and defensive force of the New Republic of Ireland, and is one of the dominant forces on the island of Ireland. Despite being referred to as the Army, the NIRA includes all military under the jurisdiction of the New Republic. Founded soon after the Republic, the NIRA is currently in the midst of a multi-front war with several other factions in the British Isles. History Branches Army Formed from the Volunteer Force that guarded the early Republic, the Army is the largest military force under the jurisdiction of the NIRA, and the most effective military force on the entire island of Ireland. Under the jurisdiction of the Army, there is also the Army Ranger Wing, the special forces of the NIRA. The Army itself consists of two Brigades, with 4 infantry battalions, 1 artillery company, 2 engineer companies, and 1 cavalry squadron each. *1st Brigade (~3,700 personnel) **1st Infantry Battalion (~650 personnel) **2nd Infantry Battalion (~750 personnel) **5th Infantry Battalion (~750 personnel) **7th Infantry Battalion (~800 personnel) **1st Artillery Company (~100 personnel) **3rd Engineer Company (~100 personnel) **8th Engineer Company (~100 personnel) **5th Cavalry Squadron (~450 personnel) *2nd Brigade (~3,800 personnel) **9th Infantry Battalion (~700 personnel) **12th Infantry Battalion (~800 personnel) **18th Infantry Battalion (~700 personnel) **27th Infantry Battalion (~800 personnel) **2nd Artillery Company (~75 personnel) **10th Engineer Company (~150 personnel) **15th Engineer Company (~100 personnel) **7th Cavalry Squadron (~500 personnel) Army Ranger Wing The special forces of the NIRA, the ARW is one of the most feared and revered branches of the Republic's forces. Named directly after the former Irish Republic special forces branch, its members are highly skilled and excessively trained in combat. They are also some of the very few branches of the NIRA that have access to laser weapons and other valuable weapons and armor, expensive and incredibly valuable commodities in the British Isles. Members of the ARW have operated in numerous places and situations, from the Curragh wasteland, to the Shetland, Faroe, and Orkney Islands, to even conducting a rescue operation in Iceland. Overall, the ARW consists of around 750 active personnel. Their equipment is most commonly camouflaged fatigues and smocks with a beret or helmet and tactical vest to match. However, many officers and elite members wear pre-war riot armor, which was also used by upper echelon members of the original Army Ranger Wing. Navy In the early days of the Republic, its earliest volunteer forces managed to seize Haulbowline Island, the base of the former Irish Naval Service, along with most of the Irish fleet of 12 ships, although 3 of which were damaged beyond repair by earlier raiders and tribes. The guns on these early ships, despite featuring large cannons common on pre-war warships, were fairly useless due to the fact that ammunition was incredibly scarce. However, these ships only lasted the Republic shy of 30 years, leaving the Navy to settle on constructing much less efficient boats. Ships from 2158-2187 *LÉ Eithne *LÉ James Joyce *LÉ Ciara *LÉ Niamh *LÉ Orla (sunk by pirates in 2174) *LÉ William Butler Yeats *LÉ Samuel Beckett *LÉ Jack Lynch *LÉ Patrick Quinlan Ships from 2188-Present *LÉ Padraig Pearse *LÉ Michael Collins *LÉ Arthur Griffith *LÉ Eoin MacNeill *LÉ James Connolly *LÉ Eamon de Valera (sunk in 2224) *LÉ Carlow *LÉ Kilkenny *LÉ Waterford *LÉ Donegal *LÉ Kildare Marine Regiment There are detachments of soldiers, referred to as the Marine Regiment, on every ship. Their primary purposes are to repel boarders and act as boarders themselves when the need arises. Most of these men come from both the Army and the Navy, and are equipped with much lighter gear and a mostly medium- and long-range weapons. Occasionally, they may also act as shock troops, landing on a beach or port and taking the enemy by surprise, as they did in the Shetlands Conflict. However, this tactic is very rare, as this would also leave their ships nearly defenseless against attackers. Air Corps The NIRA has a very limited Air Corps. The only truly effective vehicles available are a small fleet of 27 helicopters and three propeller airplanes. The majority of the helicopters were recovered from airfields on the Isle of Man and and some from pre-war military bases in Ireland, while the planes were donations from Ulster in 2271 to show support in their alliance against the Celts. However, attempts to manufacture Wright-flyer style biplanes have been successful, first being integrated into the Air Corps in 2275. Their effectiveness is incredibly limited, however, and are only utilized for reconnaissance and restrained bombing runs. Currently, there are around 50 of them in active service, and are becoming increasingly common. There have also been attempts in cooperation with weapons manufacturers to build more advanced metal and wooden airplanes, testing of which has proved fruitful but not yet quite applicable to military use. To further compansate for their limited air power, the Air Corps uses civilian planes that survived the war and upgraded them with machine guns and bombs and converted them into makeshift aircraft. Most are used in defense runs, but many are capable of offensive capabilities and larger civilian planes such as moderately-sized cargo planes used by airborne units. Equipment Small Arms Heavy/Crew-served Weapons *'Browning M2 .50 caliber machine gun' -standard heavy machine gun *'Vickers Machine gun'- antique heavy machine guns, few in service, mostly on older vehicles. *'Rheinmetall AG minigun' - minigun, special issue, mostly vehicle or boat mounted *'Heckler & Koch L30 Gatling Laser'- special issue, rare. Mostly on vehicle or ship mounts. *'Carl Gustav Recoilless Rifle'-standard anti-tank launcher *'FGM-198 anti-tank missile launcher'- dual purpose anti-tank and anti-air missile, issued to specialist operators. *'L16 mortar'- 81mm mortar *'Oerliken 20mm cannon'- Light AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *'Bofors 40mm cannon'- Medium AA gun, mostly mounted on ships and vehicles. *'Ordnance QF 25 Pounder:'- antiquated heavy artillery piece mostly for ceremonial or reserve purposes. *'L118 105mm light howitzer'- primary weapon of the artillery branch, only five in service *'76mm Oto Melera gun'- naval gun mounted on pre-war warships, no longer in service Vehicles Armored Fighting Vehicles *5x Charger main battle tank (UK MBT, equivalent to M56 MBT, ex-British hardware captured from Ulster during the Ulster War.) *12x Cavalier light tank (UK light tank, 2040s era) *3x Comet cruiser tank (WWII-era UK cruiser tank) *1x Churchill tank (WWII-era heavy tank, restored museum piece) *1x Landsverk L-60 (WWII-era light tank, reactivated museum piece) *31x MOWAG Barracuda (Swiss wheeled APC, 14 armed with 30mm cannon, remainder with machine guns) *19 Panhard AML (French light armored vehicles, 9 with 20mm, 10 with 90mm cannon) *4x Landsverk L-180 (WWII-era Swedish-made armoured car, reactivated museum piece) *47 Universal carriers (WWII-era UK vehicle, variable armament) *3x Ford Mark VI armoured car (WWII-era armored car, reactivated museum piece) *1x Rolls Royce Armoured car (WWI-era armored car, reactivated museum piece) *126 improvised AFVs including **60 Mark I and Mark II Converted Combat Vehicles (most converted from non-standard improvised fighting vehicles post 2230) **40 Mark I and Mark II Standard Tractor Tanks Aircraft *2x Pilatus PC-29: Microfusion prop trainer and light attack aircraft *1x Supermarine Seafire: Reactivated WWII-era piston-engine fighter updated with microfusion engine *1x Fouga CM.170 Magister: Old 1950s-era jet trainer/light attack aircraft armed with two machine guns and rockets, the only operational combat jet in NIRAAC, was constructed from parts from four different pre-war Magisters. *21 ex-civilian aircraft: armed with machine guns, rockets, or light bombs, five twin-engine aircraft used as cargo planes. *52x postwar-manufactured biplanes *6x Aerospatiale Allouette III: French 1950s-era helicopter, originally search and rescue, most armed with guns and rockets in postwar period. *8x Westland Sea King: British maritime patrol and ASW helicopter, modified for light transport and ground attack roles. Mostly Mark 62 microfusion powered variants. *6x Westland Lynx: British utility helicopter, Recovered from Isle of Man. *2x Westland WAH-56E Cheyenne: British license-built version of US AH-56 Cheyenne attack helicopter. Recovered from Isle of Man. Naval Craft *5x Carlow-class Armed Merchant Cruisers(2188): Armed cargo ships equipped with 1x 105mm howitzer or 102mm recoilless rifle, 1x improvised MLRS, 2x 40mm Bofors, and various rocket launchers and machine gun mounts. *6x Michael Collins-class naval trawlers (2188): Armed pre-war fishing trawlers armed with multiple light machine gun and rocket launcher mounts and a single 20mm Oerliken cannon. *1x Heavily modified William Butler Yeats-class Offshore Patrol craft: Pre-war offshore patrol craft LE Jack Lynch, heavily refurbished in the early 2200s, after the rest of her class were abandoned in 2188. Reactor and secondary systems refurbished using part from her four abandoned sister ships. 76mm Oto Melera gun replaced with manually-operated 105mm gun, 40mm Bofors added in place of aft helipad, 2x 20mm Oerikon and 4x .50 caliber machine guns retained. *60 ultra-light craft: Small motor boats armed with a single machine gun and sometimes a handheld rocket launcher or recoilless rifle, used for coastal patrols, not suitable for open sea operations. *6x Cú Chulainn-class torpedo boats (2254): Lightweight boats with aluminum hulls and equipped with two microfusion outboard motors given a top speed of about 30 knots, armed with two M-2251 torpedoes, post-war copies based on the design of the late 19th century Whitehead torpedo of the 19th century. Named for characters of Irish myth: (LE Cú Chulainn, LE Fionn mac Cumhaill, LE Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, Fergus mac Róich, LE Medb, LE Diedre) *4x Wolfe Tone-class torpedo boats: Large aluminum torpedo boats similar the Cu Chulainn-class, armed with four M2251 torpedoes with a top speed of 30 knots. Named for Irish historical figures (LE Wolfe Tone, LE Hugh Dubh O'Niel, LE Brian Boru, LE Ulf Hreda) Uniforms NIRA uniforms, for the most part, are very similar. In the regular Army, almost all uniforms consist of woodland camouflage fatigues and smocks worn with matching tactical vests and helmets. This includes Engineer and Artillery units. Some units will place grass and leaves on their helmets for better camouflage. Cavalry units use much lighter gear, with olive green fatigues, web gear, and helmets. Occasionally, infantry units will utilize a similar uniform, but they stick with the standard uniform for the most part. The Navy and Air Corps both wear simple olive green fatigues, with airmen wearing a helmet and goggles. Marines also wear a similar uniform, with an added kevlar vest and helmet, boonie cover, or knit cap as headgear. Conflicts Domestic Conflicts *Ulster War *Republican-Communist War *Frontier War Overseas Deployments *Shetlands Conflict *Anglo-Scottish War *Welsh Rebellion Notable Battles/Engagements *Battle of the Curragh *Siege of Belfast *Battle of Lerwick Notable Members Gallery File:84bed23a1a5b7e4711a162eb9e6f84e4.jpg|Army Rangers fighting in the Shetland Islands. File:Falklandsdm1305_468x357.jpg|ARW members display a Union Jack captured on the Isle of Man. File:Image_(1).jpg|Troops in combat in the Curragh. File:ZHO6wxl.jpg|Irish troops prepare defensive positions prior to a Celt assault. File:Irish-Army-Ranger-Wing-brandishing-their-weapon.jpg|Veteran Army Rangers equipped with gas masks and ballistic armor. File:Maxresdefault_(2).jpg|Army Rangers assaulting a communist gun position inside a derelict van. File:Download_(10).jpg|Irish troops outside of Cork during the Frontier War. File:5c9b8b6851420e17a3411628f1343544.jpg|Army Rangers crossing a creek in Offaly. File:Image_(2).jpg|A casualty being evacuated from a combat zone. Category:British Isles Category:New Irish Republic Category:Post-War militaries